


Как группа УДАР командира замуж выдавала

by Kana_Go



Series: Двойное невезение Брока Рамлоу [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все любовные романы заканчиваются, разумеется, свадьбой. Проблема лишь в том, что Брок Рамлоу никогда не читал любовные романы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как группа УДАР командира замуж выдавала

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: процесс брачной церемонии перекручен в угоду сюжету; кусок сценария выкупа невесты нагло стырен из сети.  
> Примечание 2: за название спасибо ritaritzy.

– А где Агент?  
Александр Пирс специально зашел в лабораторию, чтобы толкнуть сидящему в кресле Зимнему Солдату очередную прочувствованную речь о спасении этого прогнившего насквозь мира и его, Солдата, наиважнейшей роли в этом самом спасении.   
Кресло стояло на месте, а вот Солдата в нем почему-то не наблюдалось. Зато наблюдались два очень смущенных врача, пять очень смущенных техников и группа УДАР в половинном составе. В смысле, не в кресле, естественно, а в лаборатории. Хотя, если честно, кое-кого Пирс и в кресле увидеть не отказался бы. В порядке профилактического промывания мозгов, так сказать.   
Не найдя взглядом ни Рамлоу, ни его зама, он наугад ткнул пальцем в одного из бойцов:  
– Кроссман! Где Агент?  
– Так он это… – отозвался Кроссман, преданно глядя на Пирса сверху вниз. – На задании.   
– На каком-таком задании? – удивился Пирс. – Почему я не в курсе?  
Он был твердо уверен, что в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа Агента на задание не отправлял. И не пил ничего крепче приготовленного племянницей ягодного морсика.  
– Так задание ведь секретное, – терпеливо объяснил Кроссман.   
Остальные бойцы закивали, утвердительно помыкивая.   
Пирс подавил порыв схватиться за голову. В силу занимаемого поста он кое-что знал о секретных заданиях. Например, то, что высший уровень секретности присваивается заданию, правду о котором знает только он сам.  
– То есть, – подытожил Пирс, – это задание секретное настолько, что о нем даже  _я_  не знаю?  
– Ага, – вразнобой ответили бойцы.   
Пирс хотел всех расстрелять. Или хотя бы уволить. Но пока он взял себя в руки и вежливо спросил:  
– И что же это за задание такое?  
Бойцы переглянулись. Потом Кроссман посмотрел на него, как на дебила, и пожал плечами:  
– Не знаем. Оно ведь секретное.   
*  
Задание в самом деле было секретным. О нем пока знали только двое – Зимний Солдат (для друзей Баки) и Наташа Романова. Наташа вызвалась быть другом жениха, а Солдат – подружкой невесты. Поступившее предложение сделать подружкой невесты Роллинза было отметено за справедливым опасением, что невеста схватит подружку в охапку и смоется из-под венца. Ну или наоборот. А состояло секретное задание в том, чтобы разработать детальный план опера… тьфу, свадьбы.   
Так как Наташа и Солдат с приятным удивлением обнаружили совпадение интересов на почве русской культуры, было решено делать русскую свадьбу. А что? Свежо и экзотично.   
Наташа достала из неизвестных загашников русские женские журналы, Солдат покопался в интернете, и теперь они вместе, обложившись распечатками, фонтанировали идеями.   
– Выкуп! Обязательно выкуп! Невесту нужно добывать в бою!  
– Ага. Так и пишу «в б-о-ю». Отлично! Только не забыть оцепить район и эвакуировать гражданских… Сопутствующие потери нужно свести к минимуму, а то Стив расстроится…  
– А еще молодых нужно за руки связать ручником… Баки! Ручником, а не наручниками! Это полотенце такое!  
– Да? Ладно. Но по-моему, наручники надежнее. И по ногам тоже.   
– Кстати, после регистрации жених должен выносить невесту на руках.  
– Не вопрос. Если как следует зафиксировать, чтобы не выворачивался…   
– А как насчет выпить водки из туфельки невесты?  
Тут Солдат немного завис, представляя полный водки высокий армейский ботинок сорок энного размера. Представил – и расслабился. Это же Стив. Он может из ботинок всего УДАРа водку выхлебать, и ничего с ним не станет. Даже не захмелеет.  
– Кстати, есть такая красивая традиция – белых голубей выпускать. Если первым подстрелить голубя с голубой ленточкой…  
– Баки! Там всё совсем по-другому! К слову, о традициях. Не забыть про хлеб-соль.  
– Хлеб с солью? Фу, невкусно. Лучше пиццу. Или хотя бы пирог.  
– Баки, прости, но ты дурак.   
Так они сидели всю ночь, потеряли счет выпитым кружкам кофе и исчерканным листочкам, но к утру план был полностью составлен, набран и готов к печати.  
– Мы точно ничего не забыли? – озабоченно пробормотала Наташа, пролистывая файл.   
– Я лично много чего забыл, – задумчиво отозвался Солдат. – Но не про свадьбу.   
Они ошибались. Кое-что они все-таки забыли.  
Например, предупредить о грядущей свадьбе невесту.   
***  
  
Вот поэтому отвоевывать «невесту» пришлось в немного более буквальном смысле, чем подразумевал сценарий. Солдат, вместо всех конкурсов для выкупа предложивший усложненную полосу препятствий, не так уж и промахнулся: Рамлоу, прослышав от разведчиков о приближающемся свадебном кортеже (Фьюри ворчал, но бронетранспортер ради такого дела выделил), окопался в одной из баз ГИДРы среди леса, расставил по периметру людей и приготовился отстаивать свою не вполне девичью честь до последней капли крови.  
Что ж… зато гражданских эвакуировать не надо.   
*  
Стив вышел из бронетранспортера, перевесил щит на руку, втянул полной грудью холодный зимний воздух и огляделся. Место было очень романтичное, как раз для свадьбы: лесная поляна, присыпанная свежим снежком земля, пахучие еловые лапы, загадочный бетонный бункер за колючей проволокой...   
На проволоке игриво трепыхался розовый плакат с надписью «Здесь живет невеста».   
Солдат заметил, что Стив оценил плакат, и довольно улыбнулся. Чтобы повесить этот плакат, ему пару часов назад пришлось снять трех часовых. Не зря старался.  
Стива тоже в общих чертах посвятили в тонкости русской свадьбы, чтобы он хотя бы примерно знал, чего ожидать. На подходе к убежи… то есть, дому «невесты» он не преминул продемонстрировать недавно обретенные знания:  
– Ой, смотрите! Этот тот конкурс, где жениху надо пролезть через ниточки и ни одной не задеть?  
– Не хочется тебя расстраивать, Стив, – пригляделась Наташа, – но, похоже, это не ниточки, а растяжки. Так что да, лучше не задевай.  
*  
Брок Рамлоу смотрел в бинокль и медленно офигевал. А ведь думал, что после взрыва M-67 в переполненном кузове грузовика и ухаживаний кэпа уже всё повидал в этой жизни. Ага. Аж два раза.   
На заснеженной поляне стоял бронетранспортер. Бронетранспортер был украшен полупрозрачными лентами, сердцами, букетами цветов и воздушными шариками. От бронетранспортера к базе направлялись Роджерс в белом костюме с бутоньеркой и Романова в белом же брючном костюме с синей лентой через плечо. На ленте было что-то написано, но что именно, мощность бинокля пока разглядеть не позволяла. Чтобы отвлечься от этого чудного зрелища, Рамлоу осмотрел периметр. На колючей проволоке болтался розовый плакатик с надписью «Здесь живет невеста». Изображение невесты было пробито пулями в двух местах. Рамлоу решил, что это очень символично.   
Сзади раздался какой-то шум. Рамлоу развернулся, схватился за пистолет, но среагировать не успел. Пистолет отлетел в сторону, а перед Рамлоу предстал Зимний Солдат собственной персоной. Без оружия, зато с увесистым рюкзаком. Выглядел он непривычно: черный костюм, собранные в хвост волосы, а через плечо красная лента с надписью…  
– Солдат, – слабым голосом произнес Рамлоу. – Ущипни меня… Эй, только не этой рукой!  
Но и после увесистого щипка – к счастью, не металлическими пальцами – надпись на красной ленте осталась прежней: «Подружка невесты».  
«ПОДРУЖКА, БЛИН, НЕВЕСТЫ», МАМУ ВАШУ, ЕСЛИ ДО КОГО-ТО ЕЩЕ НЕ ДОШЛО!!!   
Наверное, именно это и именно такими буквами было написано у Рамлоу на лице, потому что Солдат примирительно вскинул руки.  
– Расслабься, командир, – проговорил он и сгрузил рюкзак на пол. – Я принес тебе всё необходимое.   
Рамлоу заморгал. Обычно общение с Солдатом проходило примерно так же, как с хорошо обученной собакой, и теперь он несколько растерялся, не зная, как себя вести. Потом всё же собрался с мыслями и уточнил:  
– И что же мне необходимо?  
– В первую очередь – вот.  
Солдат покопался в рюкзаке и извлек оттуда белый сверток, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся фатой и букетиком.  
– Пошел ты, – сказал Рамлоу. – Я это не надену.   
Солдат посмотрел на него так, что Рамлоу немедленно захотелось все-таки это надеть, но настаивать не стал:  
– Как знаешь, командир. Но другие варианты тебе не понравились бы еще больше.  
– А какие были… – Рамлоу сглотнул, – варианты?  
Солдат пожал плечами:  
– Роджерс предлагал платье в бальном стиле. Романова – в стиле ампир. А Старк…  
Рамлоу заранее стало нехорошо.  
– А Старк, – невозмутимо продолжал Солдат, – белое боди и чулки.   
Рамлоу внезапно испытал первые симптомы воздействия БОВ нервно-паралитического действия (как-то: повышенное потоотделение, затруднение дыхания, тошнота…) В общем, то ли сваты решили не мелочиться и пустили в вентиляционную систему зарин, то ли нервишки разыгрались.   
– К-какие еще ч-чулки? – выговорил он.   
– Кружевные, – жестко сказал Солдат. – До середины бедер. С подвязками.   
Рамлоу почувствовал, что сейчас свалится в обморок. Мгновенно оценив ситуацию, Солдат облил его чем-то холодным из выуженной из того же рюкзака бутылки. Запахло шампанским.   
– Дай сюда, – Рамлоу отобрал бутылку и сделал несколько больших глотков из горла.  
Точно, шампанское. Лучше бы виски.   
– Состояние? – запросил Солдат.  
– Удовлетворительное, – неохотно отозвался Рамлоу и потянулся за рацией: – Джек, собирай ребят. Встречаемся у КПП.   
Опустошив для смелости бутылку, он вытерся фатой, в сопровождении Солдата вышел из бункера и приблизился к ограде. По одну ее сторону собрался УДАР (при виде Солдата бойцы дружно пороняли челюсти), по другую стояли улыбающийся до ушей Роджерс и суровая Романова. Декольте у нее тоже было суровое, что не преминули заметить бойцы, как только смогли оторвать взгляды от Солдата.   
– Ну? – безнадежно спросил Рамлоу.   
Тут из-за широкой спины Роджерса выскочила маленькая кудрявая тетечка и с едва заметным акцентом заверещала:  
– Здравствуй, молодец прекрасный, что ты тих, как день ненастный? Где ты был и что нашел?  
– За невестой я пришел, – немедленно отозвался Роджерс.   
– Командир, – тихо сказал Роллинз на ухо Рамлоу. – По-моему, твой…хм…жених сошел с ума. Все-таки аукнулись семьдесят лет во льду.   
– Посмотри — невест у нас, тебе будут в самый раз, – Солдат щедро обвел рукой УДАР. – Вот красива, вот бела, вот румяна, вот стройна. Выбирай, какая?  
– Командир, – тихо сказал Фрейзер Рамлоу на другое ухо. – По-моему, Агент тоже сошел с ума. Все-таки аукнулись криосон и обнуления.  
Рамлоу был с ними совершенно согласен. Роджерс сошел с ума. Солдат сошел с ума. Он, Рамлоу, тоже сошел с ума. Пирс не прав: этот мир окончательно свихнулся, и его уже не спасти. Даже силами ГИДРы.   
– Мне нужна другая! – отрезал Роджерс.  
– А другая у нас дорогая, – возразил Солдат. – Чтобы ее забрать, надо испытания пройти и выкуп заплатить!  
С этими словами он извлек из рюкзака коробку из-под сухпайка и протянул к ограде:  
– Положи на тарелочку столько монет, сколько с женою жить будешь лет.  
С мечтательным вздохом, не отрывая взгляда от Рамлоу, Роджерс на ощупь выудил из кармана стодолларовую купюру и положил в коробку. Надо ли говорить, что арматурную сетку на пути он даже не заметил.   
Рамлоу застонал про себя. Сто лет с шоколадными тортами, приемами ванны с лепестками роз и дневными киносеансами? Лучше убейте сразу!  
Бросив взгляд на дыру в ограде, проделанную щедрой рукой Роджерса, он все-таки приказал впустить «сватов» на территорию. Во избежание.   
– А вот и листочек с загадкой мудреной, – продолжал Солдат. – Найдешь ли ты губки своей нареченной?  
Протянутый им альбомный лист был девственно чист – прямо как утренний снег и помыслы Капитана Америка.   
– Упс, – вышел из образа Солдат. – Секунду.  
Он утащил Рамлоу в ближайшую траншею и вытащил из кармана ярко-алую губную помаду.  
– Я не буду! – взвыл Рамлоу.   
Солдат спрятал помаду и врезал ему по губам.   
Рамлоу, размазывая кровь, обреченно подумал, что Солдат отыгрывается за все те разы, когда его пощечинами выводил из ступора Пирс, но, оказывается, цель была чисто практическая. Солдат быстро прижал к его губам лист и удовлетворенно уставился на темный отпечаток.  
– Спасибо за содействие, командир. А теперь позови сюда Деррека, Гилберта и Холидея.   
Через минуту Роджерс придирчиво смотрел то на четыре слегка смазанных отпечатка на листе, то на троих угрюмых бойцов и Рамлоу, прижимавших к губам пригоршни снега.   
И угадал ведь, гад. Как только умудрился?  
– Нельзя обойти, окажи свою милость, наполни стаканы, чтоб я не стыдилась: в одном, чтоб шуршало, в другом, чтоб звенело, а в третьем, чтоб бурная пена шипела.   
Из бездонного рюкзака на свет появились три термокружки – красная, белая и синяя. Если бы Рамлоу уже не прижимал руку к лицу, то непременно бы изобразил фейспалм.   
В красную кружку Роджерс опустил еще несколько крупных купюр, в белую насыпал мелочи, а над синей задумался.   
– Бак, у тебя там, вроде, было шампанское? – кивнул он на рюкзак Солдата.  
– Использовано в медицинских целях, – невозмутимо доложил Солдат.   
Роджерс явственно расстроился.  
– Там есть монтажная пена, – мрачно буркнул Рамлоу, кивнув в сторону бункера. – Беррингтон, сбегай принеси.   
Через пару минут бурная пена шипела не только в синей термокружке, но и вообще на всем вокруг в радиусе пары метров: кэп на радостях немного перестарался, а шестьдесят литров пены в одну кружку не влезли.   
– И чем теперь оттереть монтажную пену? – в пространство поинтересовался Роллинз.  
– Поместить испачканный объект на три часа в морозильную камеру, – предложил Солдат. – Потом удалить пену острым предметом.   
– Это вам двоим… «объектам», – внезапно вспылил Роллинз, ткнув пальцем сначала в Солдата, потом в Роджерса, – не привыкать к морозильным камерам и острым предметам, а остальным…  
– Джек, – прошипел Рамлоу. – Успокойся!  
Но вместо того, чтобы справедливо обидеться и всех замочить, Солдат равнодушно пожал плечами:  
– Тогда бензином.   
Положение спасла кудрявая тетечка. Она выскочила вперед и завопила:  
– Вот дорожка пред тобой, ты по ней иди и пой, песню про любовь споешь, до ворот тогда дойдешь!   
Собственно, до дверей бункера и впрямь вела вытоптанная в мелком снегу тропинка. И Рамлоу пошел по ней, мстительно распевая песню «Я убью тебя» от «Cannibal Corpse»:   
– Острый скальпель разрезает горло, брызгает теплая кровь… Я убью тебя, я должен убить тебя…   
Со слухом и голосом у него было неважно, но, как говорится, сами напросились.   
– Скажите, вы уверены, что это песня про любовь? – робко пискнула кудрявая тетечка, когда он закончил.   
– До гроба, – уверенно сказал Рамлоу.   
Тетечка икнула и отстала.  
Тем временем Солдат повесил на дверь бункера легкомысленную ромашку из цветной бумаги и продекламировал:   
– А теперь вопрос другой: ты, жених наш дорогой, буйну голову ломай, на вопросы отвечай!  
Роджерс сорвал один из лепестков и вслух зачитал:  
– Какой объем талии у твоей невесты?  
И посмотрел на Рамлоу. Нехорошо так посмотрел, будто приценивался, какой путь к сердцу мужчины короче: между третьим и четвертым ребрами или все-таки между пятым и шестым, и не легче ли бить сразу в печень.   
Ответ Роджерса Рамлоу, не слушая, подтвердил без возражений, так как сам объема своей талии не знал – не девица все-таки. Потом вспомнил про фату и букетик и приуныл.   
К счастью, проверка знаний на этом и закончилась, потому что на следующем сорванном Роджерсом лепестке значилось: «Задание выполнено».  
Тогда Солдат указал на толстенную металлическую дверь:  
– Что ты видишь пред собой? Тут висит замок большой. Если ключик подберешь, то замочек отопрешь!  
Задание немного осложнялось тем, что ни замочка в его традиционном понимании, ни ключика этой двери не полагалось. Вместо них стояла система сканирования сетчатки.   
– Давайте завяжем жениху глаза, – мгновенно среагировала кудрявая тетечка, – А всем подружкам невесты глаза…  
«…выковыряем, – мрачно подумал Рамлоу. – А невесте оставим один».  
Бойцы, стихийно записанные в подружки невесты, переглядывались – кто с недовольством, кто с откровенным опасением.  
– Тоже завяжем, – не догадываясь о его упаднических мыслях, продолжала тетечка. – И пусть жених найдет среди них невесту, и тогда он сможет открыть дверь.   
Рамлоу тут же представил, как Роджерс из-за немного нарушенной повязкой координации движений нечаянно впечатывает его людей мордой в металлическую дверь. Тут, похоже, разбитыми губами не обойдешься.   
– Лучше я сам, – поспешно проговорил он и нагнулся к сканеру.   
Дверь приглашающе отъехала в сторону.   
Но тетечка входить не спешила и других не пустила.  
– Вот и кончились твои испытания. Вот твоя невеста. Забирай! – радостно объявила она Роджерсу.  
Кажется, даже хотела похлопать Рамлоу по щеке, но не допрыгнула.   
– А мы, что, не..? – порядком замерзший Рамлоу кивнул в сторону двери.  
– А что мы там забыли? – деловито отозвалась тетечка. – Теперь в ЗАГС надо.   
– В куда? – не понял Рамлоу.   
– В смысле, в муниципалитет, сертификаты забирать.   
– А…а… – Рамлоу отчаянно соскреб все свои скудные знания о свадебной церемонии. – Так быстро? А разве мы не должны были за несколько дней заявку подавать, предъявлять документы…  
– Тони, – коротко сказал Роджерс.   
И этим заколотил последний гвоздь в крышку гроба Брока Рамлоу.   
– А теперь вас надо связать ручником, – объявила Романова. – Чтобы семья крепкая была.  
– Пфф, – ворчал Солдат, вытягивая из рюкзака ручник, по размерам больше напоминающий рулон брезента. – Украшенное полотенце, подумаешь. А я говорил, наручники брать надо было. Их тоже украсить можно. Или вообще купить готовые. Я в одном магазине такие видел – с розовым мехом.   
Если у бойцов УДАРа (и не только) и возник закономерный вопрос, что Зимний Солдат забыл в магазине, в котором продают наручники с розовым мехом, поинтересоваться они не осмелились. Рамлоу и Роджерса сноровисто укатали в ручник и повели к бронетранспортеру.   
Перед отъездом Рамлоу еще из положения гусенички пришлось кусать большую буханку отчаянно соленого хлеба, а потом терпеливо ждать, пока окружающие горячо спорили, кто откусил больше – он или Роджерс. Якобы чтобы определить, кто в семье главным будет. По мнению Рамлоу, это определяло лишь то, кто быстрее загнется от обезвоживания. А потом вдруг раздался грохот, и все, кроме Солдата, Романовой и кудрявой тетечки, попытались повалить друг друга на землю и уползти за бронетранспортер, но это оказалась всего лишь тарелка, которую тетечка с размаху грохнула о ближайший корень.  
– Разбилась, – радостно пояснила она «молодоженам», которые упасть-то упали, а вот с обратным процессом в силу закатанности в ручник испытали определенные сложности. – Быть супружеству счастливым.   
Наконец, всех подняли, отряхнули и упихнули в бронетранспортер. Где-то на полдороге Солдат, пользуясь тем, что руки у Рамлоу заняты, все-таки нацепил на него фату и сунул в задний карман порядком потрепанный букетик. Рамлоу в ответ пообещал засунуть ему электрошоковую дубинку в одно интересное место. Но – как подсказал инстинкт самосохранения – мысленно.  
Вообще-то, жениху и невесте полагалось ехать в разных машинах, однако для надежности УДАР с Роллинзом во главе разместился в двух внедорожниках, а Рамлоу забрали в бронетранспортер. И от Роджерса на всякий пожарный пока распутывать не стали.   
*  
Район, где располагалось здание муниципалитета, был оцеплен людьми ЩИТа, так что поглазеть на церемонию (а заодно на Солдата в костюме, Рамлоу в фате и суровое декольте Романовой) собралось куда меньше народа, чем можно было ожидать: агенты ЩИТа, не занятые в охране; оставшаяся часть УДАРа; несколько техников и докторов ГИДРы, которым за отсутствием Солдата было нечего делать, и – на почетном месте – Ник Фьюри и Александр Пирс. Фьюри смахнул одинокую слезу, вытекшую из одинокого глаза. Пирс протер глаза и решил, что в выпитый с утра ягодный морсик грешным делом попали мухоморы.   
Тем временем наконец-то распутанные Роджерс и Рамлоу предстали перед еще одной кудрявой тетечкой с легким акцентом (но уже другой).   
– Мы собрались сегодня здесь, чтобы скрепить узами священного брака два любящих сердца, – торжественно объявила она. – Стивен и Брок, вы вступаете на эту дорогу вместе, и точно так же вместе вы пройдете через всю жизнь.   
Брок Рамлоу никогда всерьез не задумывался о самоубийстве, даже когда ему грозили пытки и не самая легкая смерть в Южной Корее, но сейчас, пожалуй… Что там какие-то пытки по сравнению с «Венус Жилет»?  
– Согласны ли вы, Стивен Грант Роджерс, взять в законные жены Брока Рамлоу, чтобы быть с ним в горе и радости, богатстве и бедности, болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас?   
– Да, – твердо отозвался Роджерс.  
– Согласны ли вы, Брок Рамлоу, взять в законные мужья Стивена Гранта Роджерса, чтобы быть с ним в горе и радости, богатстве и бедности, болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас?   
Рамлоу сглотнул. Покосился, насколько позволяла криво прицепленная фата, по сторонам. Первым делом его взгляд упал на Солдата. Солдат ободряюще улыбался.   
«Если ты расстроишь моего драгоценного Капитана, – прочел Рамлоу в его улыбке, – то я тебе такое устрою, что «Венус Жилет» вместе с Южной Кореей раем покажутся!»  
– Да, – выдавил он.  
– Обменяйтесь кольцами, – велела тетечка.   
Простые обручальные кольца в бархатной коробочке им поспешно поднес Роллинз. Так поспешно, что возникло подозрение, будто кто-то в толпе придал ему ускорение. Не то Солдат, не то Романова.   
Рамлоу взял свое с таким видом, будто это было не кольцо, а чека от гранаты.   
– А хотите, анекдот расскажу? – негромко, но отчетливо послышался в гомонящей толпе голос Старка. – Чем отличаются обручальное кольцо и чека от гранаты? Принципом действия! Одно надо надеть, другое – выдернуть, но эффект в итоге одинаков.  
Рамлоу захотелось разрыдаться и высморкаться в фату.   
– А теперь жених может поцеловать невесту! – радостно провозгласила тетечка.   
Минуток, по ощущениям Рамлоу, эдак через восемь, Роджерс отстранился и с улыбкой вручил ему букетик:  
– Бросишь?  
Эх, гранату бы сюда! Лучше всего противотанковую.  
Но гранаты не было, был только букетик, который Рамлоу, развернувшись спиной к залу, швырнул через плечо.  
БАБАХ!!!!!!  
«Неужели небеса услышали меня?», – умиленно подумал Рамлоу, сползая по стене, в которую его впечатало ударной волной.   
Но обернувшись и выглянув через дыру в большом окне, он понял, что взрыв прогремел на улице, и теперь там воцарилась привычная, милая сердцу картина: что-то горит, все куда-то бегут, орут, стреляют, а над головами со скрежетом носятся какие-то здоровенные металлические твари явно инопланетного происхождения. Рамлоу облегченно содрал фату, сунул кольцо в карман и принял рацию и запасной пистолет от верного Роллинза.  
– Прости, кэп! – крикнул он Роджерсу. – Похоже, праздничное застолье придется отложить!  
– Увы, – отозвался тот, извлекая неизвестно откуда щит. – Кстати, как насчет медового месяца в Заковии?  
– Кажется, после этой свадьбы я разлюбил Восточную Европу, – пробормотал Рамлоу и в сопровождении УДАРа бросился в бой.   
*  
А Александр Пирс сидел на засыпанном стеклом полу в обнимку с белым букетиком и думал, что этот мир окончательно свихнулся, и завоевывать его просто-таки опасно для душевного здоровья. Даже силами ГИДРы.   


КОНЕЦ


End file.
